This Is Punishment
by Moira Sahou
Summary: 1827, TYL!1827. Goes along with Hatsune Miku's "Crime and Punishment". "The sounds of the world died away as the raven fell to his knees, alone in his room. There was no need for anything anymore." Sad fluff, depressing drabbles. Perfect for a rainy day where you just need some good ol' fashioned angst.


A/N: Hello lovely KHR readers! Time for a tearjerker!

Well, something depressing at least.

This is a KHR parody of the song by Miku Hatsune called "Crime and Punishment" with TYL!27 and TYL!18 1827. I recommend listening to the song as you go along, it helped set the mood for me at least.

_Not gonna post lyrics with it here lest I get caught by Hibari-san._

There is no real happy ending, unless you wan to imagine it - the ending's kinda open.

Enjoy.

* * *

The sky was a deep blue - it was nearing dusk. The wind was whispering secrets to the brunette on the balcony, however, the brunette was not listening.

His ears were straining for not the secrets the wind was whispering, but the sound of footsteps, warning him that someone was coming.

But no footsteps were coming, at least not yet.

And so the brunette hummed, wishing that he could sing for the person he was waiting for.

And so he waited, unaware of the other person watching him, silently listening to both the wind's song and the brunette's song.

* * *

"Kyoya..."

The brunette, now a few years older, started to talk, but the raven haired man he was speaking to put up a hand.

"No, Tsunayoshi. I don't want you to do this, it's too dangerous."

The words were sharp and it hurt, but the 10th boss was not going to stop.

Everyone's lives were at stake and if this way the only way... so be it.

"It's the only way, the others have to be stopped..."

However, his lover had already started walking away, turning his back on the explanation.

Brown eyes, sharpened over the years, softened, and sadness leaked through.

He was unaware again of the grey eyes, usually so emotionless, letting sadness seep through them too.

They walked away from each other, both hearts cracking, knowing that the plan would happen anyway.

* * *

They tried to remember the younger days, where they played a game of cat and mouse until they caught each other, believed everything would be okay.

* * *

A young brunette, some ten years younger, sighed as he watched his crush patrol his school.

He wished that Hibari would notice him a little, if at least not to hurt him all the time.

Sighing yet again, he wondered if it was better to die then be ignored by the person he cared about the most.

It was killing his heart anyway.

The skylark looked up at the classroom the brunette was in, and by some fate, their eyes met.

And the brunette would remember the emotion in those eyes forever.

_Hello_, his eyes seemed to say.

_I miss you. I wish I could tell you how I feel, but even I don't know myself..._

* * *

"What is your resolve?"

Everyone's questions and hopes were on him - the pressure was building.

Tsuna felt like screaming. There was no need for him to do this!

Everyone got on fine by themselves, right?!

As he thought about this, an image of a raven-haired teen popped into his mind, and he sunk further.  
There was no need for him...

He fell, closing his eyes, and hated the white light when it came soon after.

* * *

Tsuna watched everyone on the roof where they were having lunch.

Changing views, looking out at the city, he watched as people milled about, and wondered what Hibari was doing.

Everywhere people kept going about their lives. He wondered if any of them had felt the way he was feeling now.

If anyone understood.

* * *

There was no one to look forward to in his days, he mused.

The person he liked, no, loved, hated him.

Putting his head down, he mused some more.

What was he living for? His friends, sure. His mom and dad, of course.  
But his heart had other ideas...

* * *

No, he thought with a shake of his head.  
"I'm not that weak, right?"

He shook himself and tightened his resolve around himself.

_I won't fail everyone._

* * *

He laughed cheerily, bright smile in place on his face, but dulled when he noticed the stare from Hibari, and the gleam of silver.

He continued on, with a dimmer smile, knowing what about to happen, but thankful that it was.  
It was the only way, after all.

* * *

"Because, Hibari-san, if I didn't do this, would you have talked to me ever?"

The question stopped him before he hit the teen, annoyance pumping through his body.

He stepped back, eyes shadowed, and seemed to be regretful, adrenaline wearing off.

Watchful, thoughtful brown eyes followed him as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Yes, you wouldn't notice me ever...

Hibari thought it over, and over, realizing what was happening.

"Could he... feel...?"

What do I feel for him?

Hibari noticed Tsuna, oh he did. He just didn't know about feelings.

* * *

"Hibari-san!"

Excited brown eyes happily sparkled at the other, almost begging for praise.

Even the cloud's aloof persona couldn't hold - the teen walked over to Tsuna, patting his head roughly before walking away, heart about to burst, and a very faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

Tsuna stood shaking, confused, but secretly dying with joy. He smiled.

* * *

"Hibari-san... do you hate me?"

The question startled the prefect out of his thoughts, staring at the brunette who's bangs covered his eyes.

He had almost been "bitten to death" again today.

Hibari wasn't sure how to answer...

Did he hate the teen? Was that why he was always hitting him, because he was annoyed by him?

* * *

"No."

Tsuna startled, and glanced up in surprise.

He thought for sure the raven would have said yes, after all it seemed that way, right?

"But..."

He stopped, unable to voice his inner turmoil. Fidgeting, he kept his head lowered, but his gaze was locked in Hibari's.

* * *

His heart from the silence - they stared at each other for a few more minutes, before something clicked. He flinched from the sudden sound from Hibari, a noise of impatience, frustration and relief rolled into one.

Hibari strode confidently forward, embracing the young boss, and Tsuna stiffened before relaxing, tugging on Hibari's jacket.

They were ok now.

* * *

Coming back from the past, of golden days long gone, Tsuna let his eyes wander from his love's panicked face, to the white hair of his enemy, his enemy who was smiling, face splattered with blood.

Byakuran... how that man disgusted him.

But this had to be done.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Hibari's heart stopped as he watched the brunette fall.

Around him the screams of the other guardians rang in his ears, but his world was closing in on that one body in front of him.

He was the first to reach Tsuna - pale, elegant face and peaceful expression.

He hated it.

He could feel the breaking inside his heart, could imagine glass falling in jagged splinters and liked to imagine that somewhere, somebody was breaking glass and thinking how the pieces could resemble pies of a man's broken heart.

Broken glass, to be stepped on and to be bled over.

* * *

The sounds of the world died away as the raven fell to his knees, alone in his room.

It was hitting home - no longer was there joy in the mansion.

There was no need to make any more noises, no need to protest about the plan.

No need for anything.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya locked away his emotions again, tighter then before after watching his one and only love ripped away from him.

He remembered the days where they sat on the roof under the clouds, peaceful and content, and sneered jerkily to unseen smiles.

He would never smile again.

He allowed two tears to fall, one for each of them, before standing, brushing off his jacket, straightening his tie.

Calm, aloof facade back on tight, he gathered his heart together and threw the pices into a box, locked away with his emotions.

He had to keep moving, had to keep the enemy back, had to keep Tsuna's plan alive, even when the man himself wasn't.

He went over to the door of his room and unlocked it, stepping out and closing it gently behind him, closing both the door itself and his own heart.

He walked away.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that went well. Not entirely happy with it, but again... meh.

Poor 1827, I love them but I can only seem to write depressing stuff lately! ;_;


End file.
